Hidaway
by Nikki Kayn
Summary: To go to an all-boy's academy with her brother, Lorena Vargas disguises herself to be a boy. But, she finds herself not rooming with her brother, but with a cheery, nosy Spaniard! How long can she keep her secret from him? Genderbent Spamano, R&R


**A/N: Aaaaaand this is what I get for looking at Spamano pictures where there is a possibility of Romano being in a dress. So now we get a genderbent Lovino story from me... who NEVER reads genderbend stories.**

**Duck it all to hell. And yes. I said DUCK. I suck so bad right now.**

**Sob.**

**Summary- In order to go to an all-boy's academy with her brother, Lorena Vargas changes everything about herself-her name, her hair, her voice, everything. Unfortunately, she finds herself not rooming with her brother, but with a cheery, nosy Spaniard! How long can she keep her secret from him?**

**Warnings- Yaoi, genderbending(only Romano and China), Romano's mouth, human names used, France('nuff said).**

**Pairings- Spamano main, side Gerita, USUK, Prucan, AusSwitz, JapanxChina, One-sided FrancexEveryone.**

**~Nikki Kayn~**

"Ve~ Lorena, are you sure about this? Grandpa says it's dangerous!"

"I told you, Feli, I'm not letting you go to this school on your own. As your big sister, I have to take care of you," Lorena explained. "No matter how much I don't want to," she muttered. "Grandpa can suck it. Now help me with my hair, if I leave it this long people will be able to tell."

Lorena Vargas' hair was only shoulder length, since she believed that her hair being any longer would interfere with the sports she enjoyed playing. Feli, her younger-by-six-minutes brother loved long hair and always wished to see his big sister grow her hair out, and even sometimes drew his sister with long hair. He thought she would look very pretty, so...

"But you look so pretty with long hair! Lorena, why do you have to pretend to be a boy? I can survive on my own," he protested. She gave him her best glare. It was highly effective. He quickly walked over to her to help her cut her hair. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but still, what if someone finds out? And you'll have to find some way to change your voice!"

"Feli, you draw; I act. I can easily change my voice, stop worrying," she muttered, careful to keep her one unruly curl that so resembled her brother's away from the scissors.

"What are you going to do about your... ve~ How should I put it?"

"If you put it in any way, I'm going to punch you," Lorena hissed. "I'll take care of it, stop worrying."

"What if we're not rooming together? That woul-"

"Will you shut shut the fuck up!" Feliciano immediately shut up and continued helping his sister with her hair. "There, now I'm ready."

"Lorena, Feli!" a voice called from downstairs. "I have the clothes." The two teenagers rushed down the stairs.

"Finally! For a while I was convinced you wanted me to wear my normal clothes!"

"Ve~ Lori, you do realize you already buy from the boy's section, right?" Feli asked.

"Si, mio fratello, but those are all either fitted, stretched, or worn out. Nonno, did you make sure everything was at least two sizes too big?"

"Si!" he smiled. Then he said, "Lorena, are you sure you want to go to thise school? There won't be any girls, you know, and no drama club."

"Since when have I hung around other girls?" she scoffed, taking the clothes from her grandfather. "Now I have to hurry if we want to catch that flight, Feli, so I'm going to go change and you can start packing. Ahem, Nonno, do you have the...?"

Romulus sighed and pulled a box from a bag. It was a rather large box, small enough to carry at the bottom of a suitcase, but big enough to carry a good supply of what was inside. "Right here," he answered, handing his granddaughter-turned-grandson the box. She nodded her thanks and ran back up the stairs to get ready.

Lorena firmly closed the bathroom door. She knew her grandfather didn't approve of her going to an all-boy's academy, even if she was going disguised as a boy. She could also tell that Feli had mixed feelings about it, but nothing was going to change her mind.

It was times like this that she was extremely grateful for the fact she had a small chest, just barely in a B. Boys at her school often made fun of her-never to her face, of course, they'd get kicked in their family jewels if they did that-for her unimpressive chest.

However, she was a thin girl. She wasn't strong, exactly, but she did enough excercise to stay fit and trim, and even the slight curve of her hips and small bulge of her chest would be enough to blow her cover. So, she had to wrap herself.

If you asked her to describe how that felt, she would easily tell you; it hurt like hell. However, she wrapped it tightly until it was as flat as it could be, and she was completely convinced that she would have chest problems in the future.

Why the hell couldn't this stupid academy accept girls?

She pushed the thought away and finished wrapping her chest. The clothes her grandpa had bought were baggy and loose-fitted, so no one would really notice her slightly-wider hips or her thin waist.

To Lorena, it was still painfully obvious she was a girl. Thinking of it from someone else's point of view-like an all-boy's academy attendant-she looked perfectly normal.

Goodbye Lorena Vargas; hello Lovino Vargas.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Lorena-"<p>

"Shut the fuck up," she hissed in his ear. "Out here it's Lovino, idiota." She purposefully made her voice lower than it really was. It was actually a pretty believable voice.

Lorena silently thanked her drama coach of the last four years for teaching her and her group ways to change their voices in a believable manner. Of course, she knew, one slip-up and she'd be talking like herself again...

"Ve~ Sorry, Lo-Lovino," he whined. "I just still don't think this is a good idea."

"Well too bad, we're here already and... Feliciano."

"What?"

"What's your dorm room number?"

"212, why?"

"I'm in 214."

"Ve~... Wait... We're not sharing a room?"

**..TBC..**

**Yep~ Lovino is Lorena. Oh, and Yao's name is going to be Yue.**

**So... yea... If you read, review please...?**


End file.
